Pas pour cette fois!
by Tamabulle
Summary: Quand dans une des chambres de la célèbre maison de thé, un certain rouquin repense à son fameux client.


**Titre :** Pas pour cette fois !

**Résumé :** Quand dans une des chambres de la célèbre maison de thé, un certain rouquin repense à son fameux client.

**Disclaimer :** ces charmants jeunes hommes appartiennent à EmiRain.

Merci à opelleam pour ses conseils et sa relecture.

* * *

Le Teahouse, un bâtiment à la façade élégante, ancien salon de thé transformé en maison close par le propriétaire précédent, abritait un personnel qui faisait le bonheur des clients, hommes ou femmes, qui fréquentaient ce lieu de débauche. L'établissement était luxueux et tenu d'une main de fer par Xanthe Atros. Il bénéficiait même des visites régulières du prince héritier d'Ivore, particulièrement friand des plaisirs de la chair, mais seuls le propriétaire des lieux et son garde du corps connaissaient son titre.

Pour y pénétrer, il suffisait de pousser une double-porte, ornée de l'emblème du Teahouse. On arrivait alors sur un grand hall, au sol brillant et aux murs bleus impeccables. Le tout donnait une impression de propreté renforcée par la grande luminosité qu'offraient les larges fenêtres. En quelques pas, on apercevait un canapé et un fauteuil où les prostitués attendaient ceux qui passaient les portes de la maison close pour les accueillir – quand ils n'étaient pas occupés ailleurs – offrant la possibilité aux nouveaux clients de choisir celui ou celle avec qui ils souhaitaient passer un moment. Puis, ils empruntaient un des deux escaliers incurvés qui permettaient d'accéder à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres.

Une de celle-ci bénéficiait d'un nouvel occupant depuis que Rory, la plus jeune recrue de la maison, était devenu le prostitué le mieux payé – Axis ayant alors dû céder la sienne au jeune homme. C'était une pièce spacieuse avec de lourdes tentures pourpres dans les coins et aux fenêtres et agréablement meublée. Quelques vêtements traînaient déjà sur le canapé et la commode où se trouvait aussi un cendrier bien rempli. Sur le sol, comme un rappel du surnom du prostitué, trônait un tapis au motif de tigre qui jurait avec la moquette.

Entre ces quatre murs, un homme pestait contre lui-même. Allongé sur son grand lit aux draps défaits après une sieste bien méritée, Axis pensait à ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière visite de son aristocratique client. Il ne supportait pas cette tapette. Il était peut-être beau, enfin il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, mais lui, il aimait les femmes, leur peau douce et leurs courbes généreuses.

Pourtant, il avait encore cédé et s'était laissé faire, lui, le tigre du Teahouse. Rien que d'y penser, cela l'énervait. Il revoyait encore cette séance où ce noble de pacotille avait voulu une fellation, lui présentant sa verge pour l'inciter à le sucer.

« Alors Alice, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

— c'est Axis ! Et il n'est pas question que je fasse ça, ducon !

— Vraiment ? »

Il avait clairement refusé, il n'était pas une tantouse, lui. Mais il avait suffi que l'autre caresse ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de glisser ces derniers dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à se pencher vers lui et il avait ouvert la bouche pour prendre son érection. Le noble ne s'était pas contenté d'une fellation, il n'avait pas voulu jouir dans sa bouche. Axis lui en était reconnaissant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, se retrouver avec du sperme plein la bouche, très peu pour lui. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en connaître le goût.

Rhys avait préféré jouer avec son corps, utilisant ses mains et sa bouche avec lesquelles il était bien trop doué pour donner du plaisir et Axis n'avait pas su retenir ses gémissements. Puis, il avait fini par le prendre et ils avaient joui ensemble.

Mais lors de la prochaine séance, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Ce trou du cul de noblion allait voir de quoi il était capable. Certes, la seule fois où sa verge s'était frottée à l'aristocratique fessier, la situation avait fini par se retourner contre lui et c'est le rouquin qui s'était retrouvé à gémir sous les coups de reins de Rhys. Mais là, ce serait différent.

D'abord, il lui faudrait probablement réussir à l'attacher, privé de ses mains, il ne pourrait pas le faire céder avec ses caresses. Il pourrait peut-être emprunter une paire de menottes à Mercutio en invoquant la demande particulière d'une cliente – pas question d'avouer que c'était pour l'autre. Il était persuadé que son collègue serait ravi de l'aider. Une fois entravé, il se ferait un plaisir de faire sauter les boutons de la chemise de Rhys et de la réduire en morceaux. Ce serait un son si doux à ses oreilles. Ces tuniques avaient assez souffert de leurs rencontres et il était bon pour en changer à chaque fois. Là, ce ne serait pas lui qui repartirait avec des habits déchirés.

Ensuite, il l'obligerait à utiliser sa jolie bouche si douée pour le sucer. Ce serait aussi un bon moyen de le faire taire et de ne plus entendre les surnoms idiots qu'il pouvait lui donner. Puis, il s'occuperait des petites fesses musclées de cette tapette et il lui ferait découvrir toute la fougue du tigre du Teahouse. Il lui prouverait que sa réputation était plus que méritée et il lui ferait comprendre pourquoi il était si apprécié par la gente féminine.

D'ailleurs, il était sûr qu'il prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à le soumettre. Pouvoir lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Oh oui, il allait adorer ça ! Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit toujours ses fesses qui prennent.

Axis en était encore à imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à son client quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Il se redressa sur son lit et tourna la tête pour regarder l'intrus qui osait le déranger en plein fantasme. Il grimaça en reconnaissant son visiteur, bras croisés et sourire en coin, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ducon ?

—Toujours aussi aimable, Alice.

— C'est Axis ! rugit le rouquin.

— Entendre tes mots doux est un tel plaisir que je suis revenu te voir.

— Dégage, j'ai un autre rendez-vous !

— Je me suis arrangé avec Atros, la cliente sera dédommagée », expliqua Rhys. Etre le prince héritier d'Ivore avait parfois des avantages.

— Mais…

— La séance est déjà payée ! » l'interrompit le noble.

A ces mots, il pénétra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il plissa le nez de dégoût à l'odeur de cigarette et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pièce en désordre avant de revenir à l'homme sur le lit, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon. Les yeux bleus glissèrent sur le corps viril du rouquin avant de s'arrêter au niveau du bas-ventre où une érection déformait le vêtement que portait le prostitué. C'est qu'imaginer la situation où il ferait subir les derniers outrages au noblion l'avait vraiment stimulé. Une expression moqueuse apparut sur le visage de Rhys et Axis entendait déjà la phrase idiote que cette tapette allait prononcer :

« Eh bien, chaton, je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effets aussi vite !

— Dans tes rêves, abruti, nia Axis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Vraiment ? Je t'entends encore dire que tu n'es pas une pédale, le taquina Rhys.

— La ferme ! » cracha le rouquin.

Le sourire du prince s'agrandit devant l'air renfrogné de Axis. Il se rapprocha du lit pour le rejoindre. Quand il fut à ses côtés, il se pencha vers lui pour l'entraîner dans un baiser exigeant qui colora de rouge les joues du prostitué. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour laisser les siennes frôler le torse bronzé jusqu'à atteindre la lisière du pantalon. Les mains se joignirent à l'action, défirent les attaches et firent glisser le morceau de tissu le long des cuisses musclées, libérant le sexe bandé.

Au contact des lèvres sur sa verge, Axis ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction. Quand il sentit des mains chaudes sur ses fesses qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de son intimité, il sut que son arrière-train allait encore trinquer. Ce n'est pas encore cette fois, qu'il allait soumettre ce foutu noblion.

FIN


End file.
